Last Kiss
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: High school fic. Roger and his girlfriend, Anna, are out for a drive when things go very wrong. Set to the song Last Kiss by J. Frank Wilson & The Cavaliers. One-shot. Rated T for language. RD/OC & RD/MC.


A/N: I don't own RENT or the song Last Kiss. Both of them belong to their respected owners. 'Nuff said. The only thing I do own is my original character.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics, thoughts and flashbacks.

A/N: I got this idea while listening to my Downers playlist on my iPod.

Summary: AU: High school fic. Roger and his girlfriend, Anna, are out for a drive when things go very wrong. Set to the song Last Kiss by J. Frank Wilson & The Cavaliers. One-shot. Rated T for language. RD/OC & RD/MC.

Genre: Angst/None

Rating: T

* * *

Thirty-year old Roger Davis stood over the grave of his first love, Anna, feeling tears in his eyes as he laid the rose across the grave.

"Rog? You okay?" Mark inquired, drawing his jacket closer to him. It was a chilly December afternoon and Anna's birthday – that's why the men were at the graveyard.

"I can't believe she died." Roger answered, tears in his eyes. Mark did his best to comfort his friend, but nothing worked. Mark led his friend away from the graveyard and brought him to a nearby coffee shop. They took a seat near the fire and sat so that they were sitting across from each other.

"What was she like?" Mark inquired, taking a sip of his coffee.

"She was sweet, kind, down-to-earth, funny and just a wonderful person." Roger answered.

"Do you have a picture of her?" Mark questioned. Roger nodded and reached for his wallet and handed Mark a photo of a girl with shoulder-length chocolate-brown hair and blue-green eyes. She was wearing a royal blue sweater and dark blue jeans. In the photograph, she was lying on top of a black horse, Roger on the ground, holding the horse's lead rope.

"She was an avid animal lover – that's her horse Young Frankenstein, Frank for short." Roger said before Mark could say anything.

"How did she die?" Mark asked, handing the picture back to Roger.

"Car accident." Roger answered, feeling the tears in his eyes.

* * *

Oh where oh where can my baby be?  
The lord took her away from me.  
She's gone to heaven so I have to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.

_Sixteen-year-olds Roger Davis and Anna Sheldon were on a date in Mr. Davis' car, listening to music and singing along with the radio. _

"_What the hell?" Roger muttered, honking to the idiot in the middle of the road. Roger realized that the other driver's engine was dead. Anna lifted her head up as Roger tried to stop, but he couldn't, so he swerved to the right. All around were the sounds of screaming tires and bustin' glass. The last thing he heard was a painful scream before passing out._

We were out on a date in my daddy's car.  
We hadn't driven very far.  
There in the road, straight ahead,  
A car was stalled the engine was dead.  
I couldn't stop.  
So I swerved to the right.  
I'll never forget the sound that night.  
The screaming tires, bustin' glass,  
The painful scream that I heard last.

Oh where oh where can my baby be?  
The lord took her away from me.  
She's gone to heaven so I have to be good.  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.

_When Roger woke up, he heard the pouring rain and saw people standing all around. He felt something warm running through his eyes. Putting a hand to his face, he saw that it was blood._

"_Anna?" Roger's voice was hoarse. He reached next to him and carefully lifted her head. Blood soaked her beautiful face and her breathing was labored and shallow._

"_Hold me, darlin' just a little while." She told him, her voice barely above a whisper. Roger held her close and kissed her on the lips, feeling tears in his eyes. He found his love and now he was going to miss her. _

_Fifteen minutes later, Anna was gone, even though Roger held her close. He lost his love, his life that night._

When I woke up the rain was pourin' down.  
There were people standing all around.  
Something warm runnin' through my eyes,  
but somehow I found my baby that night.  
I lifted her head.  
She looked at me and said,  
"Hold me darlin' just a little while."  
I held her close.  
I kissed her our last kiss.  
I found the love that I knew I had missed.  
Well, now she's gone, even though I hold her tight.  
I lost my love, my life that night.

Oh where oh where can my baby be?  
The lord took her away from me.  
She's gone to heaven so I have to be good.  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.

* * *

Mark blinked back tears as Roger finished his story. He had never met Anna, but he was glad that Roger did.

"Hey Rog – can I ask you a personal question?" Mark inquired.

"Yes, I thought about suicide and I didn't go through with it because I figured that I had a lot to live for and accomplish." Roger answered quickly. Judging by the look on Mark's face, that's not what he was going to ask.

"That's good to know and I'm glad you didn't kill yourself." Mark answered. "What I wanted to ask you was willyoumarryme." He mumbled. Roger laughed and looked at his partner lovingly. The two of them had been dating for four years and were inseparable.

"Honey, you'll have to speak up – I didn't catch that." Roger teased. Mark stuck out his tongue and reached into his coat pocket and handed Roger a box. Roger opened the box and saw a beautiful silver ring. He felt tears in his eyes as Mark slipped it on Roger's left ring finger and kissed Roger on the lips. Roger deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's hips.

The two of them were committed in City Hall with Maureen and Joanne as their witnesses.

Shortly after they were committed, Maureen offered to be a carrier for the men. They were honored that Maureen would be willing to do that for them.

Nine months later, Maureen delivered a healthy, perfect little girl that the men named Anna Marissa Cohen-Davis. Anna after Roger's first love and Marissa after Mimi, who passed away in the fall.

"She's beautiful." Roger whispered as he held Anna that night. Mark nodded and looked over his lover's shoulder at the sleeping pink bundle.

The baby stirred in her sleep, so Roger went to sit in the rocking chair and gently rocked her to sleep, singing a song he wrote called Swimming to the Other Side. Mark joined in harmony on the chorus, which Roger enjoyed.

"Love, we need to get some sleep." Mark whispered in Roger's ear after Anna had fallen back asleep. Roger gave a sigh of protest, but followed his partner to bed.

The three of them lived out their lives in happiness, caring and love until their dying days.


End file.
